Fending for Yourself
by CaptainSparrow09
Summary: Tim and Calleigh struggle with their new job being parents, while Tim fends off an overfriendly new CSI. It doesn't help matters much that the MDPD is getting threats and slowly, one by one, CSIs and detectives are disappearingbeing murdered.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own anyone you don't recognize. Everyone else belongs to Anthony Zuiker.

------S/C-------

"I can't do this anymore. I can't sit at home and do nothing."

"It's been a week."

"Do you know how boring it's been?"

"I'd gladly take a few months off."

"Yes Eric but not all of us have fantasies about watching baseball in our underwear and drinking beer. And it's like there's nothing to ever do around the house."

"Watch TV."

"But there's nothing ever good on in the day and by the time I'm on the couch I don't want to get up again so I can't use the DVD player."

The CSI team sat in the break room, listening to a very bored Calleigh complain about how lousy her days were.

"It's like the vacation that never ends and I'm hot and then we turn the A/C on and then I'm cold and a few minutes later I'm hot again. My back hurts..."

"Oh my god woman shut up!" Eric exclaimed. "Jesus Speed is she always this annoying?"

"No." he shook his head.

"Have some sympathy for her." Alexx said.

"Yes sympathy! A word that Eric doesn't understand obviously!" Calleigh snapped.

"Do you have to eat that?" he asked, a disgusted look on her face.

"I'd rather not but I can't help it." Calleigh mumbled. "Besides I wouldn't eat this regularly. It's just these weird cravings."

"Well don't eat it in front of me."

"Eric, you've never been pregnant. You don't understand what I've been going through the past eight and a half months!"

"How do you put up with it?" Eric asked, looking at Speed. "The constant whining and all that?"

"You don't get it!" Calleigh exclaimed. "And it's all his fault!"

She pointed at Tim, who went wide eyed.

"Hey, you were there too." he defended.

"I really don't need to hear this!" Eric said loudly, covering his ears. They went into silence. "So how much longer do you have to go?"

"Hopefully a couple of weeks." Calleigh said. "She's due the 16th."

"He." Tim corrected. "He is due the 16th."

"But babies are never on time. Hopefully I'll go earlier than later."

Alexx chuckled and rubbed Calleigh's back.

"It'll all be over soon and then you'll have that cute baby for the rest of your life."

"Oh great." Tim said sarcastically, earning a whack from his wife. "I was kidding."

"Why is no one working?" Horatio asked, walking into the break room. "Oh Calleigh, didn't see you there."

"How can you not see me?" she whined. "I'm so big."

"You're not big, you're pregnant." Tim reminded.

"You know what, next time you go, 'Cal I want a kid,' you can go through nine months of morning sickness, back aches, mood swings, weird cravings, and everything else!"

"Um... am I interrupting something?"

The team looked up to see a brunette standing in the doorway.

"Lt?"

"Yes." Horatio nodded. "How can I help you?"

"I'm Brianna Shore, the new CSI."

"New CSI?" Calleigh asked, trying to turn to face Horatio, only succeeding in turning her neck. "Are you replacing me Horatio?"

"No. The chief hired her. Brianna, this is Eric Delko, Alexx Woods, Tim Speedle, and the whiney one would be Calleigh Speedle."

"You'd be whiney too if you looked like a whale." she mumbled. Tim tried not to laugh and kissed her forehead.

"I have to go down to Trace. Try not to kill them."

"Yeah. She'll bore us to death with color schemes for the nursery." Eric muttered.

"I did that a few months ago." Calleigh said.

"Oh yeah I forgot. How many times did we paint that room Speed?"

"Four." he replied, walking out into the hallway.

"Great. Now I'm stuck here." Calleigh mumbled.

"Speed, take me with you!" Eric yelled, running after him.

"Brianna, we can go to my office and discuss your paperwork." Horatio said.

"Is everyone leaving? You know, I'm sorry that I'm so down today. It's these damn mood swings."

"I know how you feel Calleigh." Alexx smiled. "Remember, I went through this twice. Don't worry. Only a couple more weeks."

"I know. I can't wait for her to come." she smiled, softening up a bit. Tim poked his head in the door.

"He." he reminded.

"Don't get me started again."

"I love you." Tim said quickly and ran back out.

"You have a good one Calleigh." Alexx smiled.

"Mmm, that I do." she smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey."

Alexx looked up from the body in front of her and smiled.

"Hey Timmy."

"So what happened?"

"Shot twice. You'll need Calleigh to know the caliber."

"Yeah except she's not here." Tim scowled.

"How is she?"

"Whiney."

Alexx chuckled.

"You want me to stop by and keep her company?"

"No. She'll just complain that you're the only one that's come to see her. She acts like she's in jail."

"Well you treat her like she's in jail." Alexx reminded. Tim stared at her. Alexx pushed a container at him. "His stomach contents."

"How did we go from my wife to some guy's stomach contents? Did she tell you she feels that way?"

"Yeah. Apparently you don't let her lift a gallon of milk."

Tim turned red.

"Well uh... I... she... what if she drops it?"

"Then it hits the floor. Tim, lighten up. She's pregnant not dying."

"Sometimes she acts like it. I just... oh never mind." he muttered as Brianna walked in. Alexx rolled her eyes at Tim and went back to discussing the body with him.

"Alexx, did you get to my case yet?" Brianna asked.

"No Brianna. I'm still working Speed's." she replied. "Come back in a few hours."

Brianna nodded, staring at the container in Tim's hands. He glanced down and smirked at her.

"It's my lunch." he explained. Brianna gave him a disgusted look and ran out. Alexx laughed and shook her head. "She has a lot to learn. Calleigh has talked about her non-stop."

"She likes her?"

"No. She hates her. Swears that she's trying to get me."

"Be careful." Alexx winked. Tim gave her a look and walked towards the door.

"Thanks for my lunch." he added, smirking at her.

"Come back anytime." Alexx joked.

---------S/C--------

"Tim?"

He looked up and saw Brianna standing there.

"Sorry. I get really addicted to my work and leave everything behind. What's up?"

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to go get a drink or something."

"Uh... I can't tonight. I got a lot of evidence to log in. Belmontes had some hot date and Eric went home to Valera so I'm stuck here, logging it all in by myself."

"I could stay and help you."

"No. Go home. You uh... had a long day." Tim said. _'God why won't she leave?' _"Maybe some other time."

Brianna smiled and nodded.

"See you tomorrow Tim."

"Night." he mumbled, already focused on his work again. Brianna waited for a second, then walked out. Tim sighed and shoved all his evidence in a box and quickly left CSI.

--------S/C--------

Tim quietly entered his house and went upstairs to his bedroom.

"Hi." he was surprised to see Calleigh awake and she smiled at him.

"Hi yourself."

"I thought you were asleep. You weren't answering the phone."

"That's cause Dino knocked it off the table and I couldn't get it."

The puppy looked up at the sound of his name and whimpered as his owner gave him a steely glare. Tim chuckled and walked into the adjoining bathroom.

"My mom was over." Calleigh said, trying to get comfortable. "She said she wants to have a party for my birthday."

"Baby, you're birthday isn't for a few more weeks." Tim mumbled around his tooth brush.

"I know but she said that there's nothing wrong with planning ahead and that she's having a lot of my family come because she wants them to see the baby. How was work?"

"Don't change the subject." Tim walked back into their bedroom and looked at Calleigh fidgeting. "Ants in your pants?"

"Don't say that!" she squealed. "Eww now I feel like they're crawling on me!"

Tim chuckled and got into bed next to her.

"So what happened at work?" Calleigh asked.

"I got a vic, shot twice, best friend did it to be with his wife." Tim replied. "Brianna thinks I eat dead people's stomach contents."

"I don't wanna know."

"Okay." Tim leaned over and kissed her softly. Before the kiss could escalate, Calleigh pulled away and they both looked down at her stomach. Tim smiled and rested his hand there. "Guess we have to get used to getting interrupted by him huh?"

"Her."

"Him."

"Her."

"Him."

"Tim..."

"Fine." he rolled his eyes. "What are you doing with that book?"

"Well see, the baby will be here shortly and we still haven't decided on a name." Calleigh drawled, picking the baby names book off her lap. "I've made a list."

"Joy." Tim muttered. Calleigh whacked him the best she could and handed him a paper. He read it, making faces as he quietly read. "Give me that pen."

Calleigh reluctantly handed it over. Tim began crossing off names, mouthing 'no' every time.

"Let me see the book." he grabbed it off her lap and read quickly. "Awesome. Bartholomew."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No. That's a cool name."

"He'll get beaten up on the playground!" Calleigh exclaimed. "See she's kicking. She doesn't like it. Besides do you know how long that would be? He'd be five and kids would be spelling their names like Mary and Joe and Tommy and he'd be struggling to spell Bartholomew!"

"Fine." Tim sulked. "It's just, I have such a boring, common name. I want better for our child."

Calleigh rolled her eyes and Tim flipped through a few more pages.

"I got it." he said.

"Do I want to hear this?"

"Yes. Ready?"

"No."

"Caesar Speedle." Tim said.

"Tim, shut up. You're not picking out anymore names." Calleigh grabbed the book back.

"How about Charlie?"

"I could live with Charlie."

"Okay. Now, even though we'll waste time, girl's names."

"Okay well I like Gabrielle, Adrianna, and Isabella." Calleigh smiled. "And Anna."

"I like those."

"Okay so when she's born we'll just narrow it down from there."

Tim sighed and kissed Calleigh.

"I love you."

"I love you too." she yawned. "Night."

"Night."


	3. Chapter 3

Tim glanced down at his hip, hearing his cell phone ring. He sighed, seeing his home number come up. He was in the middle of a conference with the team and Chief Wilkes, who did not like to be interrupted.

"Um Chief?"

"What is it?"

"Can I take this call?"

"No you can't."

"But um... it's my wife..."

"No Speedle!" Wilkes barked. "Caine, where are we on this investigation? This is a high-profile case. I don't want anything being leaked out to the press."

Eric's phone now began ringing.

"Delko, shut that thing off!"

"Um... I think it's important cause it um... it's Speed's wife."

"Where's Duquesne? She's the ballistics expert." Wilkes obviously was tuning everyone else out.

"Maternity leave." Horatio said calmly. "She will be until June or July."

"Dammit!" Wilkes hissed. "Speedle, what about the trace evidence found at the scene?"

Tim's head popped up as he tried to get Eric's phone, which stopped ringing.

"Um..."

Horatio's phone rang now.

"What's going on?" Wilkes barked. "Is this Interrupt Chief Day?"

"No." Horatio stared at his Caller ID. "She's really persistent. Here, Speed."

Tim grabbed the ringing phone and answered.

"Hello?"

"Tim..."

"Yeah?"

"Speedle, get that thing out of here!" Wilkes barked.

"Honey, I'm sorry. I didn't... I didn't know you were with the chief." Calleigh mumbled.

"No, it's okay. I need an excuse to get out of there. Are you okay?"

"Um..." Calleigh bit her lip and didn't talk for a couple of minutes.

"Calleigh? What's going on baby? Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah. I'm peachy." Tim detected a sarcastic tone in his wife's voice and worry filled him even more. "I think I'm in labor."

"WHAT?" Tim choked on his gum and finally swallowed it, gasping for air. "Why do you think that?"

"I dunno. Maybe it's the contractions that I'm having." Calleigh snapped.

"Okay. I'll be right there. Don't go anywhere."

"Where am I gonna go?"

Tim hung up and raced back into the conference room.

"Gotta go." he said quickly. "Calleigh, baby coming now... bye!"

He threw the phone at Horatio, not caring it hit him in the head, and ran out again.

-------S/C-------

Calleigh glanced up when she heard the door open and Tim rushed into the living room.

"I'm here! Let's go!"

"Hold on!" Calleigh exclaimed. "Breathe!"

"I should be telling you that! Are you okay?"

"The contractions are kinda of annoying but the pain is manageable, for now." Calleigh noticed

how pale Tim was getting. "Honey, are you okay?"

"Yes!"

"You're not gonna flake out on me are you?"

"No!"

"Tim, I'm the one in labor and you're acting more insane than me." Calleigh said. Tim stared at her, but didn't say anything and helped her off the couch. Calleigh gasped out in pain as a contraction hit her and clung to Tim tightly, burying her head in his shoulder. Tim felt helpless, knowing there was nothing he could do to ease the pain for Calleigh. He rubbed her back soothingly and thought how long of a day this would be.

-----------S/C---------

"Horatio..."

He looked up and saw Brianna standing in the doorway of his office.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Have you seen Tim at all?"

"He left. He went to the hospital." Horatio said, glancing at his phone.

"What?" Brianna exclaimed. "Oh my God. Is he okay?"

"Uh..."

----------S/C---------

"Ow Calleigh that's my hand!" Tim yelped, wincing as she probably broke a few of his fingers.

---------S/C-----------

"Yeah. His wife is in labor. There's nothing wrong with him." Horatio said. "Yet."

"Oh. Well... okay. Thanks for solving that mystery." Brianna walked out as Eric walked in.

"Any news?" he asked. Horatio shook his head. "Damn. I hope Calleigh didn't kill him."

"Yeah." Horatio nodded. "She can get pretty vicious."

"Did you ever wonder about which hurts worse? Getting kicked in the nuts or giving birth?" Eric asked. (Okay so I stole that from 'Friends' but it seems like something Eric would ask. LOL)

"Giving birth." Alexx said, pushing her way into the tiny office. "Believe me."

"You've never gotten kicked in the nuts." Eric reminded. "Wait, you can't."

"And you can't give birth."

"I'd say getting kicked in the nuts. I mean, we go right down when it happens." Eric said. "Women go through labor all the time and it doesn't bother them, until it gets really intense."

---------S/C---------

"I don't know how much more I can take." Calleigh said. Tim looked at her sympathetically and kissed her forehead.

"But think about it," he said, sitting next to her, "Dr. Wakefield said you were what? Six centimeters? That was a while ago. I'm sure you've... progressed some."

Calleigh nodded and leaned back into the pillows.

"You're almost there." Tim said.

"Oh yeah that's easy for you to say!" Calleigh retorted. "You're not the one going through all of this!"

"I know baby and I wish there was something I could do."

"Good. Switch places with me."

"If I could and it would help, I would." Tim reassured. "Baby, I'm sorry if I'm not much help."

"No." Calleigh sighed. She smiled tiredly and took Tim's hand in hers. "I can't help some of the things I say."

"It's okay." He leaned over and kissed her lightly, then rested his forehead against hers. "I can't believe we're gonna have a baby in a few hours."

"I know." Calleigh stroked Tim's cheek softly and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Did you call everyone?"

"Shit." Tim hissed. "I quickly ran out of there and I think I said something."

He grabbed his cell phone off the small table next to Calleigh's bed and went through the address book, picking Alexx to call first.

"Alexx Woods."

"Hey, its me."

"Timmy! How is everything?"

"Fine. You want to talk to her?"

"Yes."

Tim handed the phone over to Calleigh.

"Hey Alexx."

"Oh honey, how are you feeling?"

"Um... lot of pain."

Alexx laughed quietly.

"Did you hurt Timmy at all?"

"Not yet but I'm sure I will in the next few hours."

"Did you talk to your doctor?"

"Yeah. I'm six cm dilated but... I feel like it's going really slow."

"It'll go by quickly and you'll have that sweet baby in no time. I expect to be the first to know."

Calleigh laughed.

"You will. Are the guys there?"

"Yeah, waiting impatiently. They can't wait to meet the new addition."

"Well they're not the only ones." Calleigh said, smiling at Tim, who smiled back.

"I'm gonna go get some coffee." he said. "You gonna be okay?"

Calleigh nodded and Tim kissed her softly.

-----------S/C---------

Tim walked back up from the cafeteria and was surprised to see Horatio and Eric standing in the waiting room.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We want to be the first to know." Eric said, pushing Horatio out of the way. "I'm that kid's godfather. I deserve to know! How's Calleigh?"

"She's doing good." Tim replied.

"Can we see her?"

"Yeah if you want a few broken fingers."

"We'll wait here Eric." Horatio pulled him into a chair and looked at Tim. "So... any news?"

"No." Tim shook his head. Horatio got closer to his protegee and Tim backed up slightly.

"Are you really making Eric the godfather?"

"He is my best friend."

"Right... I thought I was."

"Look, I don't have time for this petty crap. I'll see you guys in a few hours."

"I need an answer Speed!" Horatio exclaimed. Tim ignored him and went back into Calleigh's room.

---------S/C--------

Tim winced as Calleigh squeezed his hand tightly.

"Come on Cal..." he said, almost warily, as though he were scared of what she'd say.

"Oh shut up!" she cried. "I'd like to see _you _try and do this!"

"Calleigh, I need one good push from you and then the baby is here." Dr. Wakefield said. "Okay?"

"Calleigh, come on baby." Tim kissed her forehead and she used her free hand smack him across the head. "Ow!"

The nurse chuckled but stopped when she saw the venomous glare Calleigh gave her. Dr. Wakefield looked up at Calleigh.

"You ready?"

Calleigh let out a shaky sob but nodded, gripping Tim's hand tightly as she pushed, making him wince. Calleigh was so short that most people thought she cause much pain. Tim figured today proved them all wrong. She could hurt like hell. Tim was suddenly ripped from his thoughts as he heard the unmistakable sound of a baby crying.

"It's a girl!" Dr. Wakefield exclaimed.

"I told you." Calleigh smiled.

"I don't care. Wow..." Tim mumbled. He looked at Calleigh as the nurse took their daughter to get cleaned up and weighed. "I love you."

"I love you too." Calleigh pulled him towards her and kissed him. "I'm sorry I hit you."

"It's okay. It was totally worth it." Tim smiled, kissing her back. The nurse brought the baby back over and handed her to Calleigh.

"7 lbs. 8 oz. 19 3/4 in. long." she smiled. "Ten fingers, ten toes. Congratulations."

"Thanks." Calleigh smiled. She glanced under the pink cap and saw a nice head of dark hair. "Yep she's definitely your daughter."

"Like there was any doubt."

"Well... there may have been a tiny chance she was Horatio's." Calleigh teased. Tim's smile faded and Calleigh laughed. "I'm kidding."

"Good." Tim smirked. "So... her name."

"I liked Isabella and you agreed with it."

"I did say that I liked it. So that's her name huh?"

Calleigh nodded.

"And I guess I have to keep my promise to Eric." Tim mumbled, looking down at Isabella.

"Which was?"

"If we had a girl the middle name had to be Erica."

"Isabella Erica Speedle." Calleigh stated. Tim nodded. "Why would you tell him that?"

"I was drunk." he said sheepishly.

-------S/C------

A/N: whew, long chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Tim walked down the halls of CSI, a big smile on his face. A few of the lab techs were beginning to get worry, for they had never seen Speed in such high spirits like he had been in for the past two months. He walked into the break room to get a soda and got a whole lot more.

"Hey."

"Hi." Calleigh smiled, pausing her conversation with Alexx.

"Hey Timmy." Alexx smiled.

"Shouldn't you be workin' Yankee?" Calleigh drawled.

"Yes ma'am." Tim drawled back. He walked over to the table and knelt down next to the baby carrier. "There's my baby girl."

A sleeping Isabella spit her pacifier out and a frown crossed her face.

"Great. She was sleeping and you woke her up." Calleigh said. "You can't leave her alone can you?"

"I can't leave you alone either but I don't see you complaining." Tim smirked, planting a kiss on her arm, the closest thing he could reach. He looked back over at Isabella to be greeted with a pair of brown eyes quite like his own. "I guess I did wake you huh?"

Tim carefully lifted her out of the carrier and Isabella cooed happily, seeing who's arms she was in. Alexx cocked her head to the side and Tim smirked.

"She's a daddy's girl." he said. Eric walked in and smiled.

"Hey I thought I smelled a baby but then I thought it was just Speed." he smirked, cuffing his friend on the shoulder. "How are you Bella? This clown treating you good?"

Isabella just stared at him.

"Anytime you want to come to Uncle Eric's is fine by him."

"I thought 'no kids' Eric." Alexx smiled.

"No kids _for me _but when my goddaughter needs to get away from her parents," Eric smiled down at the baby, "Uncle Eric's door is always open. Besides Mommy and Daddy need some time alone. Work on getting you a little brother or sister Bella."

Tim and Calleigh both looked at Eric and Calleigh scoffed.

"Nuhuh. Not for a long time will I go through being pregnant again." she said. "I'm trying to get my figure back."

The break room door swung open again and Brianna walked in.

"Hi guys." she smiled. "Oh what a cute baby. Is it yours Tim?"

"No. I stole her off the street." he smirked. "Yes she's mine."

"Oh. Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"When are you coming back Cal?" Eric asked. "No one ever gets my ballistics evidence right."

"Why don't you try doing it?"

"I don't get it right either."

"Eric, how hard is it to shoot a gun then take the bullet out of the firing tank and take it over to the microscope for a comparison?" Calleigh asked. "I come back in June."

"It's April!"

"Oh I'm sorry! I want to spend some time with my baby. You know what, I may never come back."

"No!" Eric gasped. "You have to come back!"

Calleigh smiled at Alexx and looked back at Eric.

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm madly in love with you." Eric winked. "I can't come over your house. Speed's always there but you know... a nice night, the place empty, me, you, ballistics."

"Oh Eric I'm flattered." Calleigh drawled. "But what would Valera say?"

"She'd be happy." he smirked. "We're on a 'break.'"

"Yeah well if I was dating you, I'd want to be a break too." Tim smirked. Brianna leaned against the counter, wondering how Tim could put up with his wife and best friend flirting. If she could flirt, why couldn't he?

"Sorry to break up this party." Horatio said, coming in. "Calleigh, good you're here."

"What's going on?" Tim asked, seeing Horatio's solemn look.

"We've got a new case."

"Horatio, I'm on leave." Calleigh complained, taking Isabella from Tim. "And I'm leaving."

"Tripp is missing and Ryan Wolfe has been shot."

"Who's Ryan Wolfe?" they all asked simultaneously.


	5. Chapter 5

"Someone cleaned up after themselves." Tim said, surveying the crime scene.

"It couldn't have been the killer." Eric said. "We have him in custody."

"Maybe he's not the killer."

"He confessed though. DA says we still needed the murder weapon." Brianna said, coming up behind him.

"Weren't you with Frank?" Tim asked, turning to look at her.

"Yeah..." she said slowly. "I found the murder weapon and he said to go ahead and get it back to the lab. He was going back to PD."

"So you just left him?"

"He told me to Tim."

"Did you notice anyone around?" he asked.

"Why are you interrogating me?"

"Because you're the only one that we can talk to." Tim replied. "Was there anyone around?"

"No."

"That means that whoever killed Wolfe and took Frank was waiting for Brianna to leave or they have impeccable timing." Eric said.

--------S/C--------

"I thought you were at the lab." Tim called, shutting his door behind him.

"Nice way to greet me." Calleigh drawled, walking out from the kitchen. She had Isabella in her arms, cradled against her shoulder.

"Maybe this is nicer." Tim smirked, kissing her softly.

"Find anything?"

"No. The crime scene was very tidy. What about you?"

"Alexx dug the bullet out of Ryan. It was his own gun."

"Maybe the killer didn't think he'd be there and wanted to get rid of any witnesses." Tim shrugged, taking Isabella from her.

"But why take Frank though?" Calleigh asked. Tim followed her back into the kitchen and leaned against the counter.

"Lot of years on the job. Piss people off..."

"I don't know. There's something weird about all of this. I guess I'm coming out of leave early." Calleigh smiled slightly, stroking Bella's dark curls.

"You shouldn't. Just because Horatio wants you on a case doesn't mean you have to be there. You still have two months of leave left and probably a whole lot more since you never take sick days." Tim said.

"No. I want to work this one."

Tim stared at Calleigh and nodded, knowing there was no way to change her mind.

"What are you making?"

"Food."

"Ooh you're turning into a smart ass like me." Tim leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I knew it would happen someday."

Calleigh hid her smile.

"Spaghetti." she said as the doorbell rang. "Who the hell is that?"

"And you're getting a mouth like me too." Tim grinned, walking towards the front door. He flung it open and his eyes popped out of their sockets, seeing who was on his front porch.

"Surprise!"

"Oh my God." Tim muttered.

"Let me see this beautiful granddaughter of mine."

"Mom,"

"I know I shouldn't have dropped in like this but I bought a house down here." Cathy Speedle said, taking the baby from her son.

"What do you mean you bought a house?"

"Your father is driving me up the wall. I had to get away from him." Cathy rolled her eyes. "Where's Calleigh?"

"Did some— Cathy!" Calleigh walked out into the hallway and wrapped an arm around Tim's waist. He looked at her, a horrified expression on his face. "Tim didn't tell me you were coming."

"That's because Tim didn't know." he said quickly.

"You look good Calleigh." Cathy smiled.

"Thanks." she looked up at Tim who shrugged. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Annabella."

"Mom, it's Isabella." Tim corrected.

"That's what I said." Cathy said. "I came to see Arabella."

"Isabella." Tim and Calleigh said together.

"Why do you keep correcting me? That's what I said! Anyways, I bought a house down here. Beautiful. You guys should come and see it."

"Mom... why didn't you call?"

"I wanted to surprise you sweetie." Cathy smiled, pinching Tim's cheek. She brushed past them into the kitchen and Calleigh looked at Tim, who was rubbing his cheek.

"What?" he asked.

"What? What? Your parents are having problems so she just shows up on our doorstep?"

"We don't know that." Tim said quickly.

"Why did you let her in?"

"She kinda forced her way in and she's my mother. I'm not going to leave her out in the street."

"Momma's boy." Calleigh hissed.

"Daddy's girl." Tim sneered.

"Ooh." Calleigh reached out to smack him and he ducked her blows, then pulled her into his arms, kissing her deeply. "You... you do realize your mother has our daughter right?"

Tim just kissed her again and pushed her back into the wall.

"She's fine." he moaned, kissing her neck. Just then Isabella started crying and Calleigh pushed Tim away. "Cal..."

"Tim, deal with your mother."

"But..."

"Later."

"Promise?"

"Do I break my promises?" Calleigh smiled seductively. Tim eyed her and shook his head.

--------S/C--------

"So you said Dad was driving you up the wall huh?" Tim asked. Cathy nodded. "What's going on between the two of you?"

"Not much."

"Obviously it's much if you moved almost 2500 miles to get away from him."

"Timmy, don't worry your sweet little head about it." Cathy smiled. "It was just some petty things. And I didn't buy the house. We've had it a while. We both come down here to get away from each other."

Tim leaned back in his chair and stared at his mother.

"What do you mean?"

"We annoy each other Tim. When you and Calleigh get to be married as long as your father and I have, you're going to want some time alone."

"I dunno know about that." he muttered.

"Tim, we're fine. We're not getting divorced or anything. Besides you're 31. You don't worry about us anymore." Cathy stood up and kissed his cheek. "Do you want to me to babysit Bella tomorrow?"

"Yeah. We both have to go into work."

"She needs to take some time off."

"It's an officer-involved case. He's a close friend of ours. Calleigh wants to work it."

Cathy nodded.

"I didn't go back to work after you were born."

"And _you _drove _me _up the wall." Tim smirked, walking his mother to the door.

"I really think she should take some time off."

"Mom, let her do what she wants."

"Isabella is going to end up being attached to me."

"We could just take her to work with us."

"No. I'm just saying, she should be more of a caring mother. She could get fired from that job but that baby is there forever."

"She's a wonderful mother now good night." Tim closed the door on his mother and walked upstairs. He walked into Bella's room and smiled, seeing her asleep but Calleigh was watching her. Tim walked up behind her, tugging on her ponytail lightly.

"Why do you act like you're five?" Calleigh smiled.

"Because I like annoying you." Tim snickered, wrapping his arms around her waist. "My mom's finally gone."

"Don't get me wrong, I like your mom. She's just..."

"Weird."

"Well if you say so."

"Okay." Tim smirked. "God she's beautiful. Just like you."

"Yeah but she's all you. Damn you and your dominant genes." Calleigh teased. She sighed, feeling Tim's warm breath on her ear.

"How about keeping that promise?" he murmured.


	6. Chapter 6

Calleigh jumped slightly, the shrill ringing of the phone making her wake up. She glanced behind her to see Tim still asleep and became pissed. That man could sleep through a hurricane but Calleigh was up in a second if she heard a creak in the floorboards. She sighed and grabbed the phone, glancing at the clock as she did. 6:07. She still had 23 minutes!

"If this isn't Brad Pitt or Colin Farrell you better hang up."

"Not your lucky day huh? I'm sure I could substitute pretty good though."

"What do you want Eric?"

"I'm Speed's wake-up call on this beautiful, Wednesday morning. We found Tripp."

"Is he okay?"

"Beaten up pretty badly, bullet in his shoulder, but other than that he's fine."

"Okay. We'll be there in like... I dunno. An hour tops."

"Okay." Eric hung up first and Calleigh set the phone back down on the night stand, then rolled over to wake up Tim.

"Wake. Up." she poked him in the back but there was no change. "Timmy..."

"Don't call me that!" he groaned, pulling the blanket over his head. Calleigh giggled and moved over so she was sitting on him.

"Good morning sunshine." she teased, pulling the blanket away from his face.

"Morning yourself." Tim mumbled, pulling Calleigh down so she was laying on him. He kissed her softly, then rolled them over so he was on top. "Last night was fun."

"Mhmm," Calleigh moaned slightly, "But any replays will have to late."

"Says who?"

"Says that clock. We have to be in work in an hour. I have to get Bella ready to go to your mom's and we have to get to CSI."

"Oh you suck." Tim pouted.

"You weren't saying that last night." Calleigh winked. "Get off me."

-----------S/C----------

"That's a good look for you Frank." Tim smirked, staring at the detective, who now donned a hospital gown.

"Ah shut up Speedle." he muttered.

"I must say though, blue is very flattering on you."

"Will you stop?" Calleigh smacked Tim lightly and turned back to Frank. "So you remember anything?"

"How did you, such a nice girl, marry such a jackass as like Speed?" Frank asked.

"He has some charm believe it or not." Calleigh smiled. "Back to business. Did you see who attacked you?"

"Yeah. Horatio and Delko are trying to find him. They already asked me all these questions. So you're just wasting your time Calleigh."

"Well how are you feeling then?"

"Like shit. How's the baby?"

"She's good." Calleigh smiled. "Getting so big already."

"Not really." Tim muttered as his pager went off. He glanced at it and frowned. 9-1-1 came up, then followed by Eric's number. "What the hell..."

He grabbed his cell phone off his hip and dialed Eric's number.

"Delko."

"It's me. What's going on?"

"This guy... he..."

"Eric?"

"He came out of nowhere Speed. We cleared the house. He wasn't there. I have no idea where he came from." he babbled.

"Eric, what happened?"

"He's insane Speed. He... I put a bullet in his leg but..."

"Eric, will you answer my damn question?" Tim walked out into the hallway and listened. He leaned against the wall and was silent. "O-Okay. Y-Yeah we'll uh... we'll be right there."

Tim snapped his phone shut and ran a hand through his hair, then walked back into Frank's room.

"What happened?" Calleigh asked. Tim nodded his head at the door.

"Great, leave me out of the loop." Frank complained as the couple walked outside.

"Tim, what's going on?"

"That was Eric." he said quietly. He sighed and collapsed into a chair, then looked up at Calleigh. "They went to the guy's house, whoever he is. Eric and H cleared the house and started looking around."

"Okay... did they get him?"

Tim shook his head.

"The guy... he... he wasn't there, or they thought he wasn't. That's why they started looking around. The guy came up behind them and... he... he shot H."

Calleigh let out a horrified gasp.

"Is he okay? Is Eric okay?"

"Eric got a round in the guy's leg and... and called for an ambulance but..." Tim leaned back in the chair and rested his head against the wall.

"Tim..."

"He died Calleigh." he mumbled, tears stinging his eyes. "Before they even got there."

---------S/C--------

"Look, I know this is a hard time for all of you." Chief Wilkes said. He and Rick Stetler were sitting with the day shift team in the conference room. They were all silent, looks of shock plastered on their faces. "But you guys need a new supervisor. I've looked at your records..."

"We're getting someone new?" Eric asked.

"No." Wilkes shook his head. "Speedle, I'm making you the new lieutenant."

Tim's head snapped up.

"What?"

"You've been on the team longest. You were Horatio's right hand man. No offense to Calleigh or Eric, or Brianna but she's new here. I think and want and am giving you the spot."

"I've had the most screw-ups." Tim said. "I can't manage these guys. I... one's my wife, one's my best friend... I... no."

"Speed..." Rick started. Tim jumped out of his chair and ran out of the room. "Calleigh..."

"I... I don't know what to say to him." she stuttered.

"Just, go."

Calleigh got out of her seat and walked out of the room, hoping to bump into Tim fast.

----------S/C--------

Calleigh opened a door that led outside and saw Tim standing on the stairs, leaning against the railing and staring out over the parking lot.

"Tim..."

"I can't do this Calleigh." he mumbled, his voice cracking.

"Says who?"

"Says me. I can't lead our team. It's not my place. I can't live up to Horatio."

"Baby, if there is anyone that Horatio wanted to replace him, it's you." Calleigh said. Tim turned around and stared at Calleigh.

"I can barely keep myself in check. Horatio's dead, and Wilkes wants me to just jump in and take charge of you guys? I can't do that. What if I sent one you of you out to a crime scene and you got hurt? Or Delko? Or Alexx? I couldn't live with that."

"Tim, none of us knows what's going to happen at a crime scene. Do you think Horatio knew that today was gonna happen?"

"No. But you're the most experienced one, most responsible one, most mature one out of us. Tim, we all knew that one day Horatio was gonna retire and you'd take his place. You've always been his right hand man, the one that did everything for him and..."

"Yeah but that would be like years from now!" he exclaimed. "Then suddenly this has been dropped on me. I've only been on this job a few years. Why not take one of the veterans from another shift and put them in charge of us?"

"Because they wouldn't do half as good job as I know you're gonna do. Just go back in there and agree to this."

"I can't."

"I know you can." Calleigh said. "And I know deep, down you want this job."

"Not under these circumstances." Tim muttered. Calleigh smiled sadly and, thankful for her heels today so she could match his height, tilted her head upwards and brushed her lips against his.

"You're gonna get a raise with this promotion and God knows we need a few extra bucks around the house."

"How can you be making jokes about this?"


	7. Chapter 7

Tim stared at the ceiling as he heard the alarm clock go off. He felt Calleigh move closer to him and he pulled the blanket over his head, in hopes of going back to sleep.

"Tim, come on."

"I don't wanna go to work." he mumbled, sounding like a kid that didn't want to go to school. "You go without me."

"You have to come to work. You're the boss now. No more slacking off. Gotta set an example for all of us." Calleigh got out of bed and pulled the blankets off, leaving Tim curled up in a ball in his boxers. "Tim,"

"I can't do this. I'm not even sure I want to."

"Baby, come on. We talked about this."

"Why don't you do it?"

"It's either you or some new person. Come on. I already have one baby to take care of, don't make me have to baby you too."

----------S/C---------

Tim was dreading walking into CSI. He knew by now word had gone around that he was the new lieutenant. Calleigh glanced over at him and grabbed his hand.

"Everything's gonna be fine."

"How can you act so calm about all of this?"

"Because he would want us to find this guy not mope around missing him. We can do that after we've given him justice." Calleigh said. Tim sighed and the elevator doors opened. Calleigh released his hand and he walked into the hallway, to be stopped by Paula.

"Hey Tim?"

"Yeah?" he turned and looked at her.

"This came from UPS this morning." Paula waved a large envelope at him. Tim nodded and took it from her.

"It's for me?"

"Well uh... for Horatio but... seeing as..."

"I get it." Tim said shortly. "Thanks."

He stalked off and Calleigh gave Paula an apologetic look, then ran after Tim.

"Tim, what is it?" she asked.

"A letter." he deadpanned, opening the envelope.

"Read it out loud." Calleigh said. Tim gave her a look and pulled out a typed letter.

"At least he's smart." Eric said, reading over Tim's shoulder.

"To the day shift Miami Dade CSI team,

You people don't give justice to anyone. You let the murderers of Miami run loose and put the innocent people in jail. Someone should teach you a lesson. And they have. That patrol kid was just a bonus. Tripp, he deserved what he got... Caine definitely did. Speedle, Duquesne, I'd watch your backs if I were you. By the way _Speed,_ let's hope you last longer than your old LT."

"How... how did someone know you're the new lieutenant?" Calleigh asked slowly.

"Why aren't they mad at me?" Eric asked.

"One at a time." Tim mumbled. "Someone leaked to the news I suppose. Eric, I don't know."

"Whatcha reading?" Brianna asked, walking in. The three CSIs looked at the newest member of the team, then at each other. They seemed to be thinking the same. Tim gave a look of hesitation as Calleigh quickly, and vigorously, nodded. Eric just shrugged. "Oh-kay ignore me."

"Eric, take this down to the print lab and test it for prints." Tim said quietly. He nodded and walked out. "I uh... I guess I have to um... go up to my office."

He sat there for a second, thinking about how weird that sounded but he finally stood up and walked out. He stared through the transparent walls and beckoned Calleigh out into the hallway.

"I need someone to uh... test the... the..."

"You need me to make a bullet comparison to see who killed Horatio." Calleigh said quietly. Tim cupped her face in his hands, forcing her to look up at him.

"I can get someone else to do it if you want."

"No. I'll be fine."

"Calleigh..."

"Tim, I can do this. I need to."

He nodded and pulled her into a hug. From the break room, Brianna sighed and looked away.

"Give me the report when you're done."

"Yeah." Calleigh nodded. They went their separate ways, Calleigh going to Ballistics, Tim up to his new office. When he got there, Yelina was packing up a few things. She saw him and gave him a sad smile.

"Hi Tim."

"Hey Yelina."

"Just packing up Horatio's things."

"Take your time." Tim said. "How are you?"

"In shock." Yelina replied. "But then again I think we all are."

"How's Ray, Jr.?"

"Upset. After Ray died he looked towards Horatio for a father figure. Now he lost them both."

Tim nodded.

"You need help?"

"No. I'm mostly done. You can start moving some things in."

"I'm not sure if I want to. I think of this as Horatio's, not mine." Tim said, glancing around the room.

"You'll do good Tim. He always thought highly of you." Yelina said. She grabbed the box of Horatio's desk and walked out into the hallway.

"Hey Yelina,"

She turned around and looked at Tim.

"You ever need anything, someone to watch Ray or something... don't hesitate to ask."

"Thanks Tim."

He sighed and sat down at his desk. Tim didn't know how long he had been sitting there but he saw Calleigh heading up the stairs.

"Hi." she muttered.

"You done already?"

"It's been a few hours." Calleigh said. "You okay?"

"Yeah it's just... I dunno." Tim sighed, rubbing his eyes. "What do you got?"

Calleigh placed a file on the desk and Tim opened it.

"The bullet from Horatio matches a bullet from an old case." he read. "Which one?"

"On the next page." Calleigh replied. Tim flipped the page.

"Matt Winston held up a bank in 1994." he said.

"Keep reading."

"His daughter, Alicia, 5 was killed in 2001. Her killer, Tom Fuller got away because of insufficient evidence."

"I pulled the case up. Look who was the detective and CSIs."

Tim glanced at the next page.

"Frank, Horatio, and us."

"My guess is he thinks we're at fault. I checked the bullet from Frank's shoulder. It's a match to one that killed Horatio. He went after Frank. He went after Horatio. We're next."

"I didn't get any prints off the letter." Eric said, walking in.

"It's okay. I found our guy." Calleigh said.

"Get Hagen to bring him in." Tim said.


	8. Chapter 8

It had not been a good day. Hagen was unable to track Matt Winston down, causing the case to be put on hold. Tim looked up as Brianna walked into his office. She closed the door behind her and sat down.

"What's up?" Tim asked.

"Let's go get dinner."

"No." Tim shook his head. "I've got tons of reports to sign..."

"Yeah. Like you had tons of evidence to log in. I saw you leave after you thought I was gone."

"Brianna, I like you okay but..."

"...but you're married." she said flatly. "It's just dinner. No one will think twice about it."

"My wife will."

"So?"

"So? I'd like to stay a married man, thank you very much." Tim said.

"How come she can flirt with Delko all she wants but you need to stay in this little cage she's made for you?" Brianna asked. Tim laughed and leaned back in his chair.

"Because I know it's nothing between them except joking. You actually try to make a pass at me."

"You don't see what a good thing we could have." Brianna said. Tim shrugged and walked over to the window. Brianna grabbed his arm and turned him around, kissing him deeply. From the stairs, Calleigh watched through the transparent window and gave a small smile, then walked away.

--------S/C-------

Tim sighed and closed the door behind him.

"I'm home. I didn't see you at the lab so I figured you were home already." he called, walking into the living room. "Hey baby girl."

Isabella was in her playpen, watching an Elmo's World video and chewing on her fingers. Tim heard footsteps behind him and he turned around.

"Hey."

"Hi." Calleigh said shortly. She turned the TV off and lifted Bella out of the playpen. Tim then noticed the bag on her shoulder.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"_We're _not going anywhere. _I'm _going to my mother's."

"Why aren't I going?"

"Right now I really don't want to be anywhere near you." Calleigh said. "Bye."

"Wait, what's going on?" Tim asked, confused.

"I think you know." Calleigh walked into the kitchen and grabbed her keys off the table. She went towards the door and opened it, but Tim slammed it closed and kept his hand against it, not letting her leave.

"I think I don't know. Tell me what's going on."

"I saw you with Brianna okay. I'm not stupid. Now move."

"You weren't even there."

"Oh I wasn't there so it seemed okay and I'd never have to know and look like an idiot while everyone at work knew my husband was screwing the new girl. Well I was there Tim. I was on the stairs. The lab does have windows. Maybe if you wanted some privacy you should've closed the curtains instead of just the door."

"Are you crazy?"

"I guess so because I did marry you and thought that you loved me."

She moved his arm out of the way and walked out. Tim stood there, shock written all over him. He quickly opened the door and ran out to Calleigh's Grand Cherokee.

"Calleigh, get back here. I should at least give you an explanation."

"I don't need one. I saw everything." she said, closing the back door. "I'm leaving. There's food in the fridge. You know how to cook. You have clean clothes. Good bye."

"If you saw everything as you say you did, then you would've seen me push her away."

Calleigh laughed and walked around to the driver's side.

"Don't try changing your story now."

"I'm not changing anything! You just walk out of here with _our _daughter and leave because you think I'm cheating on you! Why the hell would I want to cheat on you?"

"You're asking the wrong person." Calleigh replied and got into her SUV. She drove off and Tim cursed loudly as he stood there for a couple of seconds. Finally, as it began to rain, Tim walked back into his now lonely house.

--------S/C-------

The next day, they buried Horatio. As they all stood silently, Tim kept giving Calleigh pleading glances but she just seemed to ignore him. Brianna, on the other hand, kept smiling and batting her eyelashes at him and that didn't help matters much. Once the funeral was done, Tim raced after Calleigh as she walked back towards her car.

"Calleigh! Baby, please wait!" he called, trying to catch up to her. Even in heels, she seemed to move quickly. Tim finally caught up to her and grabbed her hand. "Will you please listen to me?"

"Leave me alone Tim."

"No. Calleigh, I'm sorry but I didn't do anything."

"Yes you did. You hurt me."

"I'm sorry then. But I swear I didn't start anything. She... she jumped me like a cat would a mouse. I had no time to react."

"Why don't you go crawl back to her and try to come up with a better excuse? I'm not falling for anything Tim."

The two of them fought for a few minutes, unaware of someone watching them intently. Calleigh finally yanked her hand out of Tim's grasp and unlocked her door, got into her car and sped off. Tim swallowed back tears and headed towards his Tahoe. He knew how Calleigh felt about Brianna and with Brianna make every advance towards him, it was going to be hard to get back his family.


	9. Chapter 9

Calleigh entered her parents' house and glanced around.

"Mom? Dad?"

"In here."

"Hi Daddy." Calleigh smiled, walking into the kitchen. "Where's Isabella?"

"Tim came and took her." Kenwall replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Lambchop, the poor guy just wants to see his daughter."

"Yeah there's nothing wrong with that. What time is he bringing her back?"

"He actually asked you to come get her."

Calleigh let out a growl and grabbed her keys.

"I'll be back later." she slammed the door and Kenwall walked upstairs. His wife gave a sniff of disapproval.

"I don't see why you're going along with." she said, feeding Isabella.

"He's a good man Liv."

"He's an idiot that what he is."

--------S/C------

Calleigh used her key and walked into her house, immediately realizing how much she missed it. The lights were off but the house was lit by candlelight and rose petals littered the floor, leading upstairs. Calleigh sighed, realizing what she got herself into. Half of her wanted to walk out that door and the other half of her wanted to walk upstairs and see what was waiting for her. She missed Tim, more than anyone would know or she would let on. Calleigh finally gave up and walked upstairs. The petals stopped at her bedroom door, which was conveniently closed. She walked over and placed her hand on the doorknob, unsure of whether to go in or not. Obviously Tim knew she was there because a CD started playing and Calleigh recognized the song immediately.

_Never knew I could feel like this_

_Like I've never seen the sky before_

_Want to vanish inside your kiss_

_Every day I love you more and more_

_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings_

_Come back to me, and forgive everything_

_Seasons may change, winter to spring_

_But I love you until the end of time_

"This isn't going to fix what you did." Calleigh said as Tim pulled her into his arms. She allowed him to sway them both to the music and she slowly rested her head on his shoulder.

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_

"I'm sorry." Tim murmured. "Baby, I never meant for that to happen. I swear to you I tried to get her to leave but she wouldn't."

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

_It all revolves around you_

_And there's no mountain too high_

_No river too wide_

_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side_

_Storm clouds may gather_

_And stars may collide_

_But I love you until the end of time_

"Where's Bella?"

"At your mom's. Your dad helped get you over here." Tim said. He tilted Calleigh's chin upwards so he was looking her in the eye. "Remember this song?"

"I could never forget it. First song we danced to as husband and wife." she murmured.

"Well everything they say in it, I mean it. I don't love Brianna, I don't know why you thought I would. I love you, until the end of time, however cheesy that may have just sounded."

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_

_Oh, come what may, come what may_

_I will love you, I will love you_

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

"Will you please come home?" Tim asked. "Love me again?"

"I never stopped." Calleigh whispered, tears filling her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm the one who's sorry. I should've let you explain and I realized how stupid I was acting but then I felt stupid for acting stupid and I didn't want to admit it and... and I just made no sense."

"I understood you completely." Tim wiped her tears away. He didn't lower his hands when he was done and looked longingly into her eyes. "This week has been hell."

"I know." Calleigh leaned up and kissed him softly. Tim quickly kissed her back and pushed her back onto their bed. Calleigh moaned as they pulled apart and she glared at him. "You better have a good reason."

"I have to go blow those candles out. Unless you want to set the house of fire." Tim ran out of their room and a few minutes later, came back. "Where were we?"

"Right here." Calleigh grabbed him by the collar and kissed him deeply. "I love you."

"I love you too." Tim kissed her back and Calleigh smiled, pulling them both down onto their bed. "Your mom doesn't care if she has Bella for a bit does she?"

"Well she's gonna have her for a while now." she drawled. "Less talking, more kissing."

"Yes ma'am."

---------S/C--------

Tim woke up and smiled, seeing Calleigh asleep in his arms. Then he remembered why he woke up and grabbed the ringing phone.

"Hello?"

"Speed, it's Hagen."

"What's up?"

"I found your Matt Winston. He uses aliases. His current one? Mike Wallace."

"Isn't he a janitor at CSI?"

"That would explain how he knows everything. I got his address if you want to head over there."

"Yeah. Yeah thanks John." Tim grabbed a piece of paper and pen and quickly scrawled the address down. "Alright bye."

He tossed the phone away and rolled over to wake Calleigh up.

"Baby..." he shook her shoulder gently.

"What's wrong?" she mumbled.

"Nothing. Hagen found Winston. I got the address. Let's go."

-------s/c-------- A/N: the song, "Come What May" is from Moulin Rouge so i suppose that belongs to Baz Lurhman or... Ewan McGregor and Nicole Kidman, who sing it. anyway, thing is, i dont own it! 


	10. Chapter 10

"So he's our guy?" Calleigh asked. "I always thought he was such a nice guy."

"Yeah looks can be deceiving." Tim replied dryly, pulling into a parking lot. "Do you think he's been planning this? Since his daughter's death? Now that I think about it, _Mike, _has been at CSI for the past four years."

"I don't know Tim." she sighed, holstering her gun. "Come on."

They got out of the SUV and made their way into the apartment complex.

"What number is he?" Calleigh asked. Tim glanced at the paper in his hand.

"9F."

"Let's go then." they got into the elevator and stopped at Winston's floor. Tim knocked on the door loudly, waiting for someone to answer. The door opened slightly and Winston poked his head out.

"What's going on?" he asked sleepily.

"Can we come in?" Tim asked. Winston nodded and let them in.

"What's this about?"

"I think you know."

"No. No I don't." Winston shook his head and gave a little laugh.

"You killed Horatio." Tim said, looking around the apartment.

"Really?"

"Yeah. See, your real name is Matt Winston, not Mike Wallace. When I take your fingerprints we'll match them to the ones from that convenience store hold up and the bullet we took out of Horatio matches the one from the gun that you used to—."

Tim was cut off by a gasp. He turned around and found Winston with his arm around Calleigh's neck, holding her tightly against him.

"So you figured it out." Winston snarled. "And you thought it was Brianna right?"

Tim shook his head and Winston nodded.

"I hated you people." he growled. "Didn't even do your job right. Still don't do it right. Do you know what it's like to lose a daughter?"

"No."

"That's what I thought. Better keep a good hold on that kid of yours Speed."

"So you did all of this just to teach us a lesson?" he asked. "Because your daughter's killer got away?"

"Tim," Calleigh gasped, clawing at Winston's arm.

"Look, let her go." Tim said.

"No! She has to pay. You all have to pay!"

"Now wait a minute. There wasn't enough evidence at the scene. That wasn't our fault."

"You could've tried harder." Winston snapped, tightening his grip on Calleigh. She choked and tugged at Winston's muscular arm. He was cutting off her air supply, fast.

"Matt, come on. She didn't do anything. Just let her go." Tim said. "Don't you want us to catch Alicia's killer? We'll find him. Go back over the evidence. But I need Calleigh."

"She let him go!" he yelled. "She went all softy on him and he changed his story! You threw away evidence, disregarded it! Horatio chased some other guy, thinking he did it! Tripp thought it was me!"

"We'll find him this time. I need you to give me Calleigh back though. She was my partner on that case. I need her to help me find him."

"No. It's too late." Winston shook his head and reached behind him with his free arm. Tim's hand found it's way to his holster. "I'm going to give my daughter justice."

He finally let Calleigh go and she slumped to the floor, gasping for air. Tim grabbed her arm and dragged her towards him.

"Finally I get my revenge." Winston smiled. He pulled a gun out and Tim quickly pulled his own gun out but he heard the shoot and Calleigh screamed out in pain. Winston gave Tim a grin and ran out of the apartment.

"Calleigh!" Tim knelt down next to her and pulled out his cell phone. "This is CSI Speedle. I need an ambulance at 9F Garden Commons, ASAP. I've got an officer down."

"Tim,"

"Baby, everything's gonna be fine." he said, tears filling his eyes. "Just hang on."

Calleigh shook her head.

"I... I love you." she choked out.

"I love you too but you're not going anywhere." Tim said, pressing his jacket against Calleigh's chest. "You can't. I need you here."

Calleigh felt more tears spring into her eyes, but those we're from the pain she was feeling.

"You're gonna be okay Cal."

"Take... take care of Bella." she whispered.

"You're gonna have to help me with that. Calleigh, come on."

Her breathing became labored and Tim could feel her pulse weakening.

"Calleigh, please don't leave me." he cried, tears streaming down his cheeks.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Finally the epilogue to this story. Stupid writer's block.

-----------S/C---------

Tim lifted his head off his pillow slightly, hearing giggles and footsteps outside his bedroom door. He smiled and sat up, running a hand through his messy hair. He heard the mattress squeak and a warm hand was on his back.

"Thought you were leaving me." Calleigh drawled. Tim glanced behind him and gave her a lopsided smile.

"Me? Leave you? Never."

"Good." Calleigh smiled. "I guess we better let her in huh?"

"I suppose." Tim grinned, walking over to the door. He turned the doorknob and the door swung open, revealing a giggling Isabella.

"Daddy, shh... we sneaky." she said, pressing a finger to her lips.

"You're telling me to shh? You're the one laughing like a hyena. And who's we?"

"Me and Mowice."

"Who is Maurice?" Tim asked. He was hoping Bella had not let some stranger into the house and glanced out into the hallway.

"From Gascar."

"From Madagascar?" Tim glanced over his shoulder at Calleigh, who laughed. "Oh... the movie Madagascar?"

"Yep." Isabella flashed her father a bright smile and ran over to the bed and sat next to Calleigh. "Hi Momma."

"Hi baby. Did you sleep good?"

Bella nodded and plopped her head down on Tim's pillow.

"Hey, did you ever think that I'd want to go back to sleep?" he asked, sitting down on the other side of his daughter. "I was rudely awaken by your giggling. What's so funny anyway?"

"I dunno." Bella shrugged.

"So you were just laughing for no reason?"

"Yep."

"She's definitely your daughter." Tim said, looking at Calleigh.

"Bella two now!" Bella exclaimed. "Daddy, my birfday!"

"Today isn't your birthday." Tim laughed. "But today is someone's birthday..."

"Yours!"

"Nope."

"H!"

"Nope."

"Deko!"

"Nope."

"Hmm..." Bella rolled over and gave Calleigh a big smile. "It's Momma's!"

"It is, isn't it." Calleigh said before Tim kissed her deeply. He leaned over and grabbed a box out of his night stand.

"Happy birthday baby."

"Thanks honey." Calleigh started to open the box and Bella ran out. "Oh Tim..."

"Don't say you shouldn't have because I did." he said, wrapping an arm around her and rested his head on her shoulder. "I saw it and knew it was for you."

"This must've cost you a fortune." Calleigh fingered the diamond necklace.

"Anything for you."

"It's gorgeous."

"Just like you." Tim murmured as Isabella ran back in.

"Birfday Momma!" she handed over a piece of paper. Tim buried his face in Calleigh's shoulder to stop from laughing.

"Thank you baby." Calleigh took the folded paper and opened it. "What is it?"

"Looks like nothing." Tim mumbled. Bella stood up and peered over her creation.

"Me," she pointed to a tiny green squiggly line, "you," she pointed to a blue squiggly line, "and Daddy."

"Honey..."

Bella looked over at her father.

"Why am I purple?" Tim asked. Bella pointed to a big blob of orange and then a big blob of yellow. At the bottom of the page, was a tiny little stick of black and white.

"No colors left." she said sheepishly. "Look,"

She pointed to the orange blob again.

"Home."

She pointed to the yellow blob.

"Mr. Sun."

Then to the black/white stick.

"Doggie."

"Baby, we don't have a doggie." Tim said. Bella looked disappointed.

"It's okay." Calleigh gave Tim a look. "Baby, it's beautiful. Mommy loves it. Thank you. Did you make it at daycare yesterday?"

"Yup."

"Oh. You were busy then. Can you go hang it on the refrigerator for me?"

Bella shook her head, her dark curls bouncing.

"Why not?" Calleigh asked.

"No magnets."

"What happened to the magnets?" Tim asked.

"Can't reach."

Tim chuckled.

"Then put it on the table." Calleigh smiled. "When I come down I'll hang it up."

"Daddy?"

"What?"

"Watch Boots?"

"Go ahead."

"No. Come wit me!"

"I'll be down in a minute." Tim reasoned. Bella sighed and crawled off her parents' bed.

"Come on Mowice." she held her hand out then walked out of the room. Tim looked at Calleigh.

"Imaginary friend." she said. "Do you know anything about raising kids?"

"No. I'm learning as we go." Tim smirked.

---------S/C--------

Calleigh looked away from the window when she felt Tim's arms slip around her.

"She's asleep."

"Okay." Calleigh leaned back into him and Tim kissed the side of her head.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You're a horrible liar."

"I'm just thinking." Calleigh mumbled.

"About..."

"Yeah. I mean, I know it's stupid. It was two years ago."

"It's not stupid." Tim said quietly.

"Yes it is. I have to get over it."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do." Calleigh pulled out of Tim's arms and lay down. Tim got into bed as well and stared at the ceiling.

"You always think that you have to act invincible and seem like nothing phases you. Do that to everyone else but please don't do it to me."

Calleigh stayed quiet, knowing her husband had more to say.

"We've been married three years now and when something bad happens, when something isn't right, you don't tell me. You just keep all your opinions to yourself. That's not good."

"Since when did you turn into Dr. Phil?" Calleigh drawled, not rolling over. Tim sighed and wrapped an arm around her waist and rested his head on her arm.

"I didn't. You know, for those few years before I met you, I never talked to anyone about A.J. And it hurt keeping all of my... my feelings bottled up like that. I wanted someone to depend on and I couldn't even go to my parents for that. Then I met you and I finally felt like I could tell someone what was wrong and they wouldn't yell at me or tell me to grow up. I knew you'd be there for me and you have. I want you to feel that way too because I am here baby. Remember, I went through that those few weeks too." Tim kissed Calleigh's cheek. "I love you and I know that one day you'll finally open up to me and tell me all of those dark secrets."

Calleigh listened to Tim's breathing even out, indicating he was asleep and thought about what he had just said. One day, she definitely would open up to him.

the end


End file.
